


Nathaniel Says The L Word

by ohmarqueliot



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Smut and Angst, accidental i love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmarqueliot/pseuds/ohmarqueliot
Summary: From a prompt by heartbash on tumblr. Nathaniel accidentally says I love you to Rebecca during sex.





	Nathaniel Says The L Word

Nathaniel's eyes tried to stutter closed but he fought the urge, biting down on his lower lip instead. Rebecca sat astride him, her cheeks and neck flushed, her breasts swinging with every low roll of her hips against his, her lips parted as she moaned with every breath. She leaned back further, tossing her head back, and he was selfish, he was so selfish when he moved his hand from her thigh to right above where they were joined, pressing rubbing firmly at her clit, groaning when her face scrunched up in response and she started to tremble. She arched her back and stopped riding him, pressing down firmly on him instead and fuck, he was so deep inside her. He kept rubbing at her clit as she came around him, not letting up until the tension left her body.

  
Breathing heavily, she fell forward onto him and he caught and held her, one arm wrapping tightly around her waist while the other hand cupped her cheek, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her. Her mouth moved on his lazily and thoroughly, and he was happy for her to set the pace. He quite liked this pace - slow and soft and gentle.

  
She broke the kiss, dropping her head to rest it on his shoulder and shifting her hips as she did so, huffing a laugh under her breath as he gasped quietly, his hips thrusting upward of their own accord. He was still inside her, still hard and wanting. She slowly, slowly lifted up off him, and when she came back down he flattened his hands over her ass and pressed her down onto him, tilting his hips to sink into her as deeply as he could, and he was rewarded with a low moan that he felt as much as heard.

 

Her hand came up to grab onto the back of his neck as she pressed her lips against her shoulder, kissing her way up his neck, letting his hands on her guide her speed as she rolled her hips steadily over him, her breasts rubbed against his chest with every movement. When she finally moved her mouth close enough he turned his head and caught it with his, kissing her as his hands smoothed up her body, leaving one of the small of her back and wrapping the other tightly around her, resentful of any space left between them. He would never, ever get enough of this woman.

 

When she broke the kiss, moaning against his lips, her nose brushing along his cheek, her body pressing down warmly against him, she was everywhere, everywhere, and he couldn’t remember ever feeling so much at once. “I love you,” he sighed, and then his breath caught in her throat when she wavered above him. _Too much, too much._ “I love the way you feel,” he added, pressing his lips to the side of her head. _You idiot._

 

She stiffened in his arms, and he squeezed his eyes shut, his heart sinking. He felt her take a deep breath, and was about to push her back enough to see her face when she shifted her position and started to move over him again, drawing a gasp from him at the unexpected friction. “Rebecca,” he started, and at that she finally rose up enough that he could see her.

 

For a moment, anyway, and it wasn’t long enough to read her expression. “Shut up,” she said, bending down to kiss him firmly, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders and using them as leverage as she rode him faster. He gripped her hips in both of his hands, intending to slow her down and make sure she was okay, but then she moaned into his mouth and he didn’t want that to stop, either, not if that’s what she wanted. It was only a minute or two before she was coming apart on top of him, her nails digging into his shoulders, her thighs shaking around him and he thrust up into her, chasing his own high, holding her as tightly as he could, moaning against her neck as he came.

 

His arms loosened around her, starting to rub up and down her back, but as soon as he moved she pulled back from him, rolling off of him and onto her back, her chest heaving.

 

Taking a deep breath in, he let it out slowly. He felt… odd. His thorough physical satisfaction warred with unease. _That was not a good reaction, right?_

 

_Of course not, you moron. What do you expect to happen when you tell your girlfriend that you love her for the first time in the middle of sex?_

Especially when they were supposed to be taking it slow - that had been the unspoken rule when they’d decided to give this thing another shot. He’d been happy to take her lead so far, knowing that she had to pace herself, understanding that it actually bode well for them when she chose restraint instead of giving her absolutely all of herself. Her health was the most important thing, and he had been perfectly fine to keep the extent of his feelings to himself for now. He loved her so much that it was an active struggle, sometimes, to keep the words in. No wonder he’d failed when he’d felt so close to her, so overcome by her, so perfectly happy with her.

 

He got up to deal with the condom, his apprehension only growing when he climbed back onto the bed, pulling the covers up over them just for her to roll away from him. Which wasn’t unusual in itself, except she normally followed that with snuggling back into him and tugging his arms around her. Stretching out behind her, he dug his elbow into his pillow and propped his head up, stroking up her arm with the fingers of his other hand. She didn’t push him away, which was a start.

 

He wasn’t going to let her stew on it. “I know that my timing leaves something to be desired,” he murmured, pressing his lips to the back of her shoulder.

 

Sighing heavily, she tugged the blanket more firmly around her, effectively knocking his hand away as she did so. “Is that seriously what you think the problem is?”

 

Knowing she couldn’t see him, he grimaced anyway. “It was one of a few theories,” he said lightly, then dropped the dumb attempt at levity when she didn’t respond. He was making a complete mess of things. “Look, I wasn’t thinking. I know we’re not rushing into that side of things, so don’t feel weird if you’re not ready to say it back. And I won’t say it again, but… well, that’s how I feel.”

 

“Is it?” She finally turned around to face him, tugging the blankets awkwardly out of her way after she rolled onto them. “Because it took you all of two seconds before you were taking it back.”

 

His eyebrows lifted in surprise, his lips parting as he breathed in quickly. “That’s not –“

 

“It _is_ what happened,” she said, widening her eyes challengingly. “And I get it, okay? I get that I’m a minefield. But I can’t deal with how I feel about how _you_ feel, not if you won’t be honest with me.”

 

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I just didn’t want to give you more than you could handle,” he said quietly.

 

The corner of her mouth lifted sadly. “Nathaniel, you don’t need to protect me. You just need to be real.”

 

“Okay,” he said, watching her earnestly. Reaching up, he brushed her hair back from her eyes, and the tension seemed to slowly ease from her. Dropping his head back to the pillow, he opened his arms to her and felt his relief in his bones when she relaxed into them, slinging her arm across his stomach and laying her head on his shoulder.

 

After a while he leaned over to turn off the bedside light, plunging the room into darkness, at least until his eyes adjusted to the weak moonlight that peeked out from the edges of his blinds. It was late, but he was wide awake and content to just lie there and hold her, running his fingers gently up and down her back, and she traced matching spirals over his stomach. After a while she stopped, and he squeezed her waist gently. “Nathaniel?” she said eventually, her voice small in the quiet room. “For the record, what you said what not terrible.” She tilted her head back, and he could feel her eyes on him in the dark. “Just so you know.”

 

He smiled widely, his heart swelling. Leaning forward, he kissed her gently, his fingers threading through her hair. “Rebecca?” he said against her lips.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Sighing happily, she lowered her head back to his shoulder, and he closed his arms around her.


End file.
